Recollection
by ranopus
Summary: i always thought of charlie's feeling about everything, so i decided that i shall try getting to his head. hope to get some reviews! Thank you for reading (:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight!

Epilogue (Charlie's POV)

"It's alright baby.."

Lying down, my memories flashed back.

When I first laid my eyes on her, I cannot believe my eyes. She actually has my curls. Nessie looks exactly like the combination of Bells and Edward but how can that be?

Just the 'need to know', I always remind myself. Yet, things that were impossible to me before just kept unfolding before my eyes. As I continued to age, my beautiful bells stayed the same. Little Nessie is not as little anymore and she was the fastest growing baby I ever knew. She too, was extraordinary. She now looks the age of bells and stopped growing old. It's been 52 years now and the Cullens have moved out of forks 15 years ago to avoid unnecessary speculations and suspicions.

Nessie looks at me with tears in her chocolate brown eyes while stroking my crinkly wrinkled arms with the warmest pair of hands. There's nothing much now that I can say, except trying my best to ease her with the few ounce of strength I'm left with.

Well, I guess I have to say that I'm happy with how the events turned out. From their marriage to bells' sudden disappearance, Nessie's arrival to the family & seeing her grow.. not forgetting that dog whom does not age as well following my little girl around like a puppy. I can almost visualize Jacob's tail wagging but I always try to shun the image before it turns into a big bad wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

As bizarre as it may seemed, I managed to live through all these. Sometimes I wished Renee was here with me, with us. Of course, I'm grateful that Sue came into my life but you can't help but wonder about the 'what ifs', can we?

This week had been tough, particularly these few days. I can't seem to stay awake. I'm drifting in and out of my sleep and I can't tell if right now is the reality, dream or just an illusion. But somehow or rather, my mind is so clear that I re-living pieces of my memory.

"Ah! Look! You've got yourself hurt! " I panicked. I rushed to get the first aid kit, thinking to myself that this little one is just like bells, perhaps a little more graceful? But the element of clumsiness is definitely there.

"Gramps I'm fine, don't worry about me. Look at you!" As she was saying this, she was taking the cotton pads off my hands and using it to dap off my perspiration innocently while I stare in awe. A few moments ago, her knee was trickling with blood and now it looked like a closed up wound that has been there for a couple of days. There were just so much of her that I couldn't understand. _NEED TO KNOW Charlie, need to know._

"Dad?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see bells looking at me. She must have guessed what I was thinking. My internal battle was probably all displayed on my face. She held me up with her icy cold hands and walked me to the couch. I never felt her warmth anymore since the day she recovered from her _illness_, or I would say an ordeal. I never saw her cheeks flushed as well.

"Isabella, tell me now. How is that possible?" Pointing to Nessie's knee. I couldn't resist no more. She looked at me with wisdom in her eyes, a kind that is a rarity, even for an 80 year old woman. That somehow progressed to a sigh and it looked to me as if she didn't know whether to tell me the whole truth or just the miracle I witnessed five minutes ago. "Jacob!" She shouted. Out of nowhere, that huge _person_ appeared to pick Nessie up with one arm. "So what do you want to do now, Nessie?" He asked while walking out of the cottage with her. I swear I thought I saw fur on his back. I focused and looked at bells.

"As you'll have noticed by now, she's not your regular toddler. She grows extremely fast and heals at an incredible rate. She'll probably stop growing older too." Bells complete that in one breath. _That's hard to digest. _"What do you mean stop growing? She'll remain as a little girl all her life?" As soon as I got that out, I regretted. Do I really want to know? Do I really want to know that she's abnormal? I mean I do know she's different. But what if it's like Jacob? I don't think I can survive another terror.

"She will grow to be as old as I do and we'll probably look like sisters. But she will definitely not scare you like Jacob, I promised." She said in a soothing tone, trying to ease my fear. Before I shoot, I stopped myself. As though she knows whatever that's going inside my mind, she said: "That's enough for you today, dad. Let's go home." I nodded in agreement. In my mind, I started to see two bellas.


End file.
